Torn in Two
by Dark Skittles
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha split up five years ago, now he's back but Kagome has something hidin from him? what is it? (R just incase)
1. Prologue: Love Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha though I do own any original characters appearing in this story ^.^ thank you for reading 'Torn in Two'  
  
Prologue  
"Love Lost"  
  
The sun was shining the birds were singing, and the flowers were in full bloom. All in all it was a beautiful spring day.  
  
Except for the fact that Kagomes world was crashing down around her. How could he how dare he even ask such a thing of her.  
  
Her and Inuyasha had gone to the same school ever since Kindergarten but they had never really spoken since sixth grade. That is till fates threw them into the same dorm room in the coed dorm of their college. One thing led to another, as it always does, and they ended up in his bed, together, doing adult things. He had said he loved her, if he did then why was he breaking her heart in two right now.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagomes were graduating this year, Inuyasha getting a degree in business Kagome getting one in decorative design. Both had future plans. Inuyasha's involved moving to America.  
  
Kagome of course wouldn't hear of it, her family needed her. Ever since her sister Rin married Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru they had been lacking definitely in money, and they needed Kagome to help out.  
  
Inuyasha of course wanted to escape his family and their cast down looks. Inuyasha was a half demon, everyone in his family was a full demon, except his mother, who was a human. His older brother looked down at him saying he disgraced the family name. His father, even though he was his son, looked down at him to always saying things he did were never good enough.  
  
The only one who ever understood him and accepted him was his mother, then he got together with Kagome and he thought his life was perfect.  
  
Till he said something he never wanted to hear. "Inuyasha I can't leave my family, no matter how much I love you, my family need me more."  
  
Well to Inuyasha that was pretty much saying that he wasn't important enough, and he shouted that in her face.  
  
"Inuyasha no of course not" She hugged him around the waist tightly. "Inuyasha I love you and I will always love you, I just wish you could reconsider moving to America there are plenty of jobs here that have to do with business why couldn't you get one of those?"  
  
He pushed her away lightly not wanting to give into her. "Because my brother and father own every big business around her and if I ever want to have my own......" He trailed off looking into her eyes knowing no matter what he said he wasn't going to convince her.  
  
Kagome's tear filled clear blue eyes stared back into his golden ones, knowing that this was the end. She didn't want him to go, she needed him, he was her life. But unless she gave into him she could never have him.  
  
"Inuyasha please" She begged, trying one last time to get him to stay.  
  
He just shook his head and stormed past her grabbing his already packed suit cases and throwing open the door. "No Kagome you made your decision, your family is much more important to you than me." With that he walked out and slammed the door behind him leaving a heart broken Kagomes to collapse onto the bed and sob her eyes out.  
  
Her stomach lurched and she rushed to the bathroom throwing up just as she got to the toilet. She collapsed against the wall holding her stomach and crying even harder.  
  
A/N: so what do you think? Hate it? Like it? Love it? Please please review 


	2. Home coming and fearful reactions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own any original characters in this story  
  
*Five years later*  
  
She stood under the Goshinboku and touched it's trunk lightly, fighting back the tears that overwhelmed her. She only allowed herself this once a year to grieve over her lost love. This is the place where they first kissed, she could remember it perfectly as if it just happened minutes ago.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
She sat Indian style her back resting against the rough bark of the tree. Sixth grade was tough, all the homework and stuff. It was nothing like elementary school were you had the teacher pretty much holding your hand the whole time.  
  
She hadn' t noticed that she had been dozing till she felt someone tug on her hair playfully. Snapping her eyes open she came face to face with golden orbs, the ones she had been dreaming about since she finally realized boys DIDN'T have cooties.  
  
Gasping she pushed herself to a standing position only to fall right into his arms. It was the normal awkward teenage moment. Her rave black hair was pulled back in braided pigtails, making her face seem even pudgier. Yes she was over weight in the sixth grade, and not exactly a beauty.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand was gorgeous, every girl up to the 8th grade wanted him and couldn't understand why he spent so much time with the fat loner girl.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand couldn't get enough of her for some reason, even though he was still in the stage of hating girls, and only wanting to play football or spit with guys. Sometimes he was a little unnerved by all the looks he had gotten from girls, that's why he liked to hang out with Kagome so much. She was different  
  
They split apart quickly and she smiled awkwardly at him, keeping her mouth closed not wanting to show off her braces. He just grinned back and tugged on her pig tail again "So what's up metal mouth, didn't see you at school today."  
  
She growled a very dog like growl and he just grinned, growling even louder back at her. She muttered something under her breath and his canine ears twitched towards her "Heard that and i think that's legal just to let ya know." He smirked at her frustrated look.  
  
Rolling her eyes Kagome just plopped back down and leaned back against the tree trunk. He took it as an invitation and sat down next to her. They sat in companiable silence as the sun lowered in the western sky, turning to dusk.  
  
"I had to stay home because......" She blushed and muttered "female problems" under her breath.  
  
He flinched and lowered his ears, he had taken health and seen all those videos and seriously did NOT want to know more about it.  
  
She sighed great fully at his silence and closed her eyes halfway, daydreaming about what it would be like if she were skinny with straight teeth and hair that fell just right.  
  
He was thinking of what it would be like to kiss her but quickly pushed that thought away from his mind, reminding himself that 1. That was gross and 2. This was Kagome he was thinking about, one of his best friends. He would never do with her what he had seen on some of those movies he had snuck into.  
  
They turned to each other, as if to ask a question and both blushed as their noses collided. He took a deep breath filling himself with her scent and for the first time in his life he saw her as beautiful, her cobalt eyes staring deep into his gold ones.  
  
Then out of no where she felt lips pressed against hers, hands over hers, and she realized this was her first kiss. Even better the most beautiful guy in school was kissing her.  
  
He pulled away quickly, not knowing what had made him do that. She just smelled so good and he couldn't help it.  
  
He stood up quickly and brushed himself off. "Feh that was just as gross as i thought it'd be." He held back a flinch when he saw her pained expression.  
  
He turned and with an excuse of a family emergency turn and ran away from her, getting as far away as possible before stopping.  
  
She just sat there stunned the blush still creeping up her face. How dare he kiss her then tell her she was disgusting. He made her so mad. She stood up and stormed into the house making some excuse to her mother about homework and skipping dinner tonight before rushing up to her room and punching her pillow into oblivion.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
The older Kagome smiled at the memory, what naive children they had been. Who'd of thought that in just a few short years they would be living together, then falling in love. She chuckled sadly and ran her hand over the rough bark one last time. Her mind flashed to the treasure Inuyasha had left with her before he left and she remembered it was time to go.  
************************  
  
Inuyasha stretched, it was good to be home. He smelled his mothers home cookies in the oven and sighed happily, definitely good to be home. He didn't realize how much he missed her chocolate chip cookies, the best in the world in his opinion.  
  
He stepped out of the shower and threw on a pair of boxers and jeans and quickly towel dried his hair. He could barely stop himself from drooling as he thought of biting into that soft, chocolaty cookie that he hadn't had since Christmas. He was glad him and his father were finally able to make amends, meaning he could come back home and his father even gave him a good position in one of the families many businesses.  
  
His heart twisted in two and he got a bitter look on his face when he thought of one of the reasons he hadn't really wanted to come back here. God he was such an idiot when he was a kid, he should of seen it from her point of view. But no he had to be selfish.  
  
Grinning to himself he rushed down the stairs and kissed his mothers cheek then hurried into the kitchen to nab a couple of cookies on his way out. Biting down into one of them he moaned with pleasure as he threw on his sweatshirt and a pair of tennis shoes. He grabbed the keys to his truck and hopped into the cab and took another bite out of a cookie. God it was good to be home.  
********************************  
  
She ran into the house, how could she be so forgetful. Maybe it was because of the day, the day he left her for a new life. 'Well i hope he's happy being alone, me on the other hand i couldn't be happier without him.' She ran out and jumped into her old beat up bug and pulled out of the driveway almost colliding with a large truck.  
  
She honked her horn angrily and climbed out of the car only to freeze when she saw golden eyes peering at her through the windshield. 'Oh god this can't be happening, why in all hells is this happening to me? Today of all days damnit damnit damnit.' She glared at him as he climbed out of his car and walked over to her, a serious look on his face.  
  
'Oh gods did he learn? Surely his mother didn't tell him she promised me she wouldn't.' She felt the tears well up in her eyes for the second time that day and quickly got back into her car revved the engine and went around his truck speeding off. She looked into the rear view mirror relieved to see he wasn't following. She drove trying to find out what was going on when she suddenly realized she had passed her destination by about two blocks.  
  
She did a U-Turn and drove back pulling into the pre-school parking lot and getting out locking her door. All she could think was that she had to get her and go, get away from here. 'We can go spend the night at Sango's, that's it I'll call mom explain go her what's going on and tell her me and Inutasha will be home as soon as i know it's safe.' With grim determination the went into the school.  
  
Just as she was turning the corner a white/silver blur collided against her legs, making her almost lose her balance. With a grin she reached down and picked up her daughter, tweaking one of the white canine ears atop her head. All of her features came from her father, except for the cobalt blue eyes she had gotten from her mother.  
  
The young girl smiled a grin and Kagome realized she was missing one of her fangs. With a grin she started tickling the girl. "I see my little girl lost a tooth today open wide so mommy can see." She obliged and Kagome acted like she was staring deep into her mouth, making a few hmms and ooohs like doctors do. With a sad sigh she looked back into her daughters eyes. "We're going to have to do surgery to take out the rest of the teeth."  
  
The girls eyes widened and she stared at the older woman with horror on her face. She quickly clamped her mouth shut and said something that sounded like 'No they're my teeth.' Kagome just chuckled and started tickling her daughter again he howled with laughter.  
  
"Mommy we got to paint today." The four year old put her hands out to show they were smeared with blue and red paint. Kagome looked down and groaned seeing her favorite t-shirt was smeared with it to.  
  
"Then my tooth fell out and there was blood and the teacher said that I'm becoming a big girl now." She reached into her pocket and pulled at the tiny fang, not as sharp as her fathers but still a fang. "Then i smelled you mommy and i came running out here even though Mrs. Kaede told me to wait but i just couldn't wait I had to see my mommy" She wrapped her arms tightly around her mothers neck and buried her face in her chest.  
  
Kagome grinned and saw the teacher watching them, she waved getting a return wave and turned heading back out to their car.  
  
Once she got Inutasha safely buckled in her child's seat crossed over to the drivers side and climbed into, starting the car and backing out. All the panic she had was washed away by her daughters enthusiasm but now it all came rushing back to her. Pulling out of the parking lot she headed for Sangos, and what she hoped was the safest place for her daughter at the moment.  
  
A/N: yea this chappie doesn't seem right to me so i may be redoing it before i post ch. three reviews are always appreciated ^.^ 


	3. The Reason

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other cast member so there you can't sew ha!  
  
Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. It had been three days since she had run in with Inuyasha and his mother had invited her to attend some kind of charity function since she had an extra ticket. 'I'll give you two guesses as who's going to be there' She told her inner self. 'and he sure as hell isn't going to be Santa Claus.  
  
But of course being the nice person she was she didn't refuse, she had agreed to go, even told herself she could bring Inutasha along. Now she knew she couldn't do that, if Inuyasha saw her then he would know that he was the father and he would demand his daughter, and he had the money to take her away. So instead of give everyone that heartbreak she had quickly wiped that thought from her mind, telling herself Inuyasha must never know of his daughter, if she wanted to keep up her happy existence. Her daughter was all she lived for now, she didn't want to lose her. Even that it panged her to see so much Inuyasha in her, she was just glad 'Tasha hadn't inherited the golden eyes, she didn't think she would've lived a day after her daughter was born if she had had golden eyes, it would've hurt to much.  
  
She pushed those thoughts from her brain and stood up when she heard the knock on her door, it was Sango who had been invited to go to, she was glad she didn't want to face this alone. She smiled as her best friend opened the door and stepped in, she was wearing a dark pink, lavender off the shoulder dress that ended at her knees with pink pumps.  
  
She looked down at her own dress, wondering if she should of dressed up a bit more, but she figured the white spaghetti strap dress was fine, it ended at her knees like her friend, revealing the white high heels she had worn to top off the outfit.  
  
Sango smiled seeing the look on her friends face, sometimes she wanted to kill Inuyasha for what he had done, but she knew it would've just hurt Kagome more to see Inuyasha hurt so she had restrained herself, but if he was there tonight she didn't think she would be able to hold herself back.  
  
"You ready Kag? The banquet is in ten minutes and we need to hurry if we want to be at the convention center on time." She said taking a step towards her friend.  
  
Kagome just nodded and side stepped her, knowing she was going to try and give some comfort, which Kagome really didn't want right now, she steeled herself, and when she spoke her voice was flat and emotionless. "Then we better get going."  
  
She brushed past Sango and out the door, heading towards the front of the apartment. Inutasha was with her mother so she knew she would be ok, as long as Inuyasha didn't make any surprise visits to the shrine while she was gone.  
  
She heard Sango follow and bit back a scream, instincts told her to turn and run back into the house to avoid any more pain but her stubbornness kept her feet walking, and before she knew it she was in the car and on her way to what she knew would be a life changing situation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sighed and looked around, his mother had dragged him to this stupid thing then abandoned him with the lech, just great. He looked over at Miroku who had been his best friend since kindergarten, but hadn't seen since he had left for america. Their last parting was anything but friendly, Miroku literally beat him to a bloody pulp for hurting Kagome like that, but they had gotten over it, Miroku only throwing a few more punches, which he easily dodged, when he stepped off the plane. Then it had been back to best friends.  
  
He nearly laughed when he saw him get smacked by some poor blonde in a short dress after he had gropped her, things never changed. He was nearly happy about that until the blonde turned and smiled at him seductively, he groaned and walked away, hearing her huff behind him and another smack after a shout of 'Hentai.'  
  
He rolled his eyes and searched the crowd for his mother and smiled when she waved him over. He was talking to a girl with shoulder blade length brown hair, and another with shoulder length black hair, he prayed to god she wasn't going to try and set him up with complete strangers again.  
  
He forced a smile on his face and came up behind the girls, "Hello mother." He blinked in confusion when the one with black hair stiffened and he took in her scent unconsciously, his eyes nearly popped out of his head 'Kagome...' he wanted to wrap her in his arms right then and there and apologize over and over again, and ask why she ran off earlier. But of course he couldn't and he knew why she ran. He had hurt her badly, nearly ten times as much as he had hurt himself.  
  
His mother just smiled as if nothing was happening and took him by the hand pulling him to her side, making him brush against Kagome, her felt her shiver and he himself felt a flash where he just wanted to throw her to the ground right then and there, rip of her clothes and......he mentally slapped himself to get those thoughts out of his head. 'God Miroku is rubbing off on me more than I thought.' He told himself while forcing a smile towards his mother.  
  
She turned him around to face the girls and his heart gave a lurch when he saw the pained expression on Kagome's face, he gave a glance to the other girl and saw hatred in her eyes. 'Oh great Sango's here? Either I'm going to die or Miroku's going to get the living shit beat outta him again.' He nearly groaned but bit his tongue when he saw Kagome start backing away as if she was going to leave.  
  
"Awe yes Kagome, you and Inuyasha know each other I'm sure." Her eyes twinkled with mischief and Kagome just glared at her. How in all hells did she think she could say something like that and get away with it. Of course she knew him she gave birth to his son for heavens sake.  
  
Inuyasha just ignored his mother and continued staring at Kagome, she turned her attention and nearly cried when she looked in his eyes. That's why she was glad her daughter didn't have her fathers eyes, she came undone by even the smallest glance in them. Like a deer caught in the headlights of a car she couldn't move, couldn't force herself to look away. She saw lust in his eyes but she didn't care how he looked at her, she just wanted him to come back to her. It was like everyone else and everything else had disappeared and everything was right with the world, Inuyasha never left, Inutasha and never grown up without a father, and she had never cried herself to sleep every night for the past five years.  
  
She barely acknowledged Sango and Inuyasha's mother leaving, all she saw was those eyes, where all her happiness and all her sorrow lay.  
  
She felt a hand slip into hers and she looked over and followed the arm up to a shoulder then up a neck and to a face. She nearly cried out of relief, but nearly screamed out of frustration. Koga stood there glaring at Inuyasha. "What the hell are you doing here dog shit, I thought you were in america."  
  
She heard Inuyasha growl behind her and bit her lip pulling Koga away making an excuse, she didn't want to see these to fight like they did right before Inuyasha left. "Come on Koga dance with me." The wolf demon growled at Inuyasha one more time before following Kagome to the dance floor, keeping his hand clinging tightly to hers. The song was slow and just to piss off the hanyou he pulled the girl closer and wrapped his arms tightly around her smirking when he saw Inuyasha's eyes flash with anger.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe it HIS woman was dancing with Koga. His biggest rival since elementary school. A voice in the back of his mind told him he was being unfair, Kagome had a chance to dance with or date anyone she pleased, he was the one who left her and all. But the stubborn side of him still considered her his mate, and he would never let her go without a fight.  
  
He stalked over to the dancing couple and snatched one of Kagome's hands in his, tugging her out of the grips of Koga.  
  
"Hey dog breath just where the hell do you think you're going with my woman." He shut up when he saw the glares of both Kagome and Inuyasha boring into him.  
  
Kagome tried to yank her hand out of Inuyasha's larger one so she could go find Sango and leave. "Inuyasha let me go right now."  
  
"Kagome we need to talk." She heard him nearly whisper and tried even harder to get her hand back.  
  
"There's nothing to say Inuyasha, everything that needed saying was said five years ago now excuse me I want to enjoy myself tonight." She gave one more tug and got her hand free, but before she could even turn around he had grabbed both her wrists in one hand and was dragging her outside to a patio.  
  
She shook her head and tried desperately to get from his grasp, this wasn't happening, she couldn't' be alone with him. He would break her heart again, her mind cried, yet her heart said it didn't care just as long as she could have him just one more time.  
  
The tears started streaming down her face when they stopped and Inuyasha carefully shut the door to block the noise from the inside.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha started then seeing her tears swallowed pulled together his courage and pulled her into a tight embrace. How long had he waited to hold her like this again? How many times had he dreamed about it, nearly gotten hit by a car crossing the street by remembering how soft her skin was, how good she smelt?  
  
She was to weak to fight, to tired of fighting. She put her hands against his chest as if to push away but ended up just clenching her fists against his shirt and clinging on for her dear life. She didn't want time to go on, she wanted time to stop. For them to just stand there like this forever like he had never broken her heart, like he had stayed.  
  
But of course she knew that wasn't true. "Inuyasha." Her voice held fear, she was pleading with him silently to just go away, but she also wanted him to stay she was so confused she didn't know what to do anymore.  
  
"Kagome, god I'm so sorry it shouldn't of been like that, I shouldn't of been a dumbass and left you like that, god I'm sorry." His voice was muffled by her hair, but she heard, and that just sent a new wave of tears down her face.  
  
"Don't do this Inuyasha, don't act like you care again, we'll both just be hurt in the end." She said quietly, as emotionless as she could but he heard her fear.  
  
He breathed in her scent again and smirked when he heard a song drifting through the closed door. It was the first song they had ever danced to, and he had known the lyrics by heart since then. He started singing in a low baritone voice his face still buried in her hair.  
  
"I'm not a perfect person, There are many things I wish I didn't do.  
  
But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you.  
  
And so I have to say before I go.  
  
That I just want you to know,  
  
I've found a reason for me,  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new,  
  
And the reason is you."  
  
Kagome could feel her heart beating at time with his, could feel her hands move up and wrap around his neck even though she didn't tell them to. She loved his voice, she remembered when they would just lie together in the dark and he would sing to her, his singing always soothed her frayed nerves, especially after her nightmares.  
  
"I'm sorry that I hurt you,  
  
It's something I must live with everyday.  
  
And all the pain I put you through,  
  
I wish I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears,  
  
that's why I need you to hear.  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you."  
  
He paused for a second to breathe in her scent again. This song matched how he felt perfectly, and he just hoped the meaning got across Kagome  
  
"I'm not a perfect person." He continued  
  
"I never meant to do those things to you.  
  
And so I just have to say before I go,  
  
That I just want you to know,  
  
I found a reason for me,  
  
To change who I used to be,  
  
A reason to start over new,  
  
And the reason is you." He looked into her eyes and nearly whispered the last part.  
  
"I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And that reason is you."  
  
He pressed his lips against her as what was meant to be a quick peck, but her purr brought him back down, crushing his mouth against hers and licking her lips demanding entrance, which she happily gave, tangling their tongues together. He loved the taste of her, the feel of her mouth against him, of her body pressed against his. Didn't she feel that they were the perfect fit, that they were definitely mates? He had already claimed her body, but he had never marked her. He knew now why because he was afraid she would hate him for being a hanyou like the rest, even though she had promised in not only words, but in actions and touches that it would never be so.  
  
He smiled against the kiss when he heard her moan and grabbed her hips pushing her a little rougher than her planned against the wall. His mouth left hers and trailed down her chin, then to a spot on her neck that he knew would get her heart racing faster then it already was. He nipped at the vein lightly the licked the abused flesh, continuing down to her bare shoulder where he stopped to catch his breath. He could hear Kagome's heart beating, feel her breath come in shallow ragged breaths and nearly smirked to himself knowing he could still do this to her.  
  
She took deep breaths trying to calm her frayed nerves. How after all these years was he still able to do this to her? How after all these years did her heart race at just the thought of him touching her like he used to. God she really was weak. She weakly pushed him away and took a step back seeing him frown.  
  
"Don't do this Inuyasha, no matter now much we may want it we can't go back to how it was, not after...." She trailed off when she realized she had almost told him about Inutasha. No he must never know he had a daughter, then he would be pissed and try to take the only joy she had away from her.  
  
He frowned again and tried to take her back in his embrace, he wanted to taste her again, hear her heart beat pick up as he touched her more. But she just stepped away from him again and opened the door.  
  
"Inuyasha it's better for us to just stay out of each others way, to not try and get tangled back together. It will just end in heartbreak." With that she rushed back inside in search of Sango, she just wanted to go get her daughter and hold her in the comfort of her arms. She reached up and unconsciously rubbed the spot where he had been biting and nuzzling her and gasped. There was a small bite mark, not very noticeable but still there. He had marked her, now he would never leave her alone. She nearly broke into sobs right then and there.  
  
Inuyasha watched her go with a saddened expression. Then he realized something was wrong with her scent, she smelled like another demon. He pondered that for a second and realized it wasn't Koga, Koga smelled worse. He growled, if any demon dared touch his mate then they'd be dead meat. Not like they would any more anyway because he had marked her, small mark but still there. He smirked. 'I'll get you back Kagome, one way or another.  
  
a/n: ok yea I felt like changing this chapter a bit so I did, so what do you think did you like this chapter of the other chapter more? And do any of you have any ideas for the next chapter I'm drawing a blank here ;.; Oh yea I don't own the song it's by hoobastank I just thought it fit the situation well ^.^ 


End file.
